


Dana's MakoRin week

by DanaEliza



Category: Free!
Genre: Animals, Danger, Drabbles, Dreams, Firsts, Flowers, Letters, M/M, MakoRin Week, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the prompts for MakoRin week with drabbles. Here are my fills!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dana's MakoRin week

**It All Started With Flowers**

Honestly it was silly, oh so silly. But could he really complain? Wasn’t this one of the sweetest gestures Rin had ever encountered, ever received? And of course it was none other than Makoto who was offering it. Laying all his feelings out on the table by only simply offering him flowers. They weren’t the expensive kind bought from a flowershop, nor were they chosen carefully to be certain they fitted Rin perfectly. No, Rin was certain he had seen those flowers before, on the road he took every day. The one that led towards his apartment building. Wild flowers, plucked out of the ground in a rough movement.

But it was not that which Rin considered the sweet gesture. Picking flowers from the street was not considered romantic. But when it was a friend you had not seen on months. One whom had flown over all the way from Japan just to see your face. Then flowers picked from the side of the road had a bigger meaning. Then these flowers deserved to be cherished. Carefully placed into a vase Rin had stuffed under his sink.

"Sorry I’m late," Makoto muttered from his place at the kitchen table, a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

"Better late than never."

And that was how it all started with flowers.

…

**First Dates Are Never Easy**

Especially for them. They had known each other for such a long time already, had been friends for years. So actually changing this relationship in something more intimate didn’t come as easily. Rin wished it would’ve just happened. That they could make the jump right away and not fuss about it whenever their eyes locked.

The worst part was that it seemed Rin had forgotten about every little quirk Makoto had, while before he knew the other so well. Knew which smile was real and which one was fake. Knew when to keep asking questions and when to back off. Knew Makoto’s favourite foods and whenever Rin saw a cat, Makoto would be the first to know about it. It was usually followed by a picture as proof that Rin had indeed seen a cat. It was all just normal. This great friendship that had steadily followed the course river.

But now, now everything was wrong. There was popcorn everywhere, scattered all over the floor after the bowl had been knocked over, or more like thrown into the air. The neighbours were yelling at them to keep it down. And Makoto, he was sitting huddled behind Rin, sheltering his eyes from the screen before them.

How could Rin honestly have forgotten about Makoto’s fear of horror movies?

…

**I'll Be Dreaming My Dreams With You**

"But it’s not that easy, Makoto."

They had been talking for hours already. Mostly about not very interesting stuff. Things they had encountered in their seperate lives, because they didn’t spend that much time together. How could they? With Rin living in another country and all. Skype was the only option they had and they did abuse this option a lot, because how could Rin really go days without seeing Makoto’s face? Even if it had some delays and even if his smiles didn’t possess the same power as when seeing it live.

"That’s not the point, Rin. And you know that."

And yet Rin could still really see that knowing smile. Makoto had been talking about their future together. Mentioning moments in their lives he wanted to happen. All very beautiful ideas and they left a sting somewhere in Rin’s heart, because he knew most of it wasn’t possible. But Makoto had kept on rambling on, sharing every little thought that came to mind.

"Come on, Rin. Just share your dreams with me."

With a deep sigh Rin gave in. Closing his eyes he let vivid images cross his mind and started talking, sharing his dreams with Makoto. His longings and futures he wanted to happen. Even if most couldn’t be combined. It wasn’t the point. All Makoto wanted to do was share a dream together.

…

**Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah**

Hands slithered over his skin, rough palms feeling ever so soft as they followed the hard lines of Rin’s body. A shiver ran down his spine when they lingered just a little bit too low, but before he knew it, they slid back up. Fingers were kneading into the sore muscles, massaging the aches caused by the swimming of that day out. A soft groan tumbled off his lips as those fingers dug in at just the right place.

There had always been something about Makoto’s touch. The guy was tall and muscular, with large hands, giving him a rough appearance. While his puppy dog eyes gave him a gentler idea. And his touches were something in between. Sometimes they would harden, the need behind the touch very clear as the fingers roughly moved down his body, ripping clothing off his body until Rin had nothing else to give. And other times they would move ever so slowly, experimentally sliding down his skin, as if it was the first time he had ever touched Rin.

It always put him on edge, because what Makoto would he see today? What kind of touch would he get to feel now? It always was a surprise and Rin loved every second of it.

Makoto should never change the way he touches people, especially when it came to Rin.

…

**Love, Makoto**

Dear Rin,

I’ve read somewhere that writing each other letters is more romantic. This doesn’t necessarily mean that this is meant romantic, but if you think it’s romantic, then it’s romantic. Sorry. I would ask you how you’ve been, but you just texted me you improved your time, so I already know you are doing great. But I didn’t expect anything less. You always do great, Rin. I’m so proud of you and I am so happy that I get to call you my boyfriend. That may have sounded a little cheeky.

Anyway, I have been doing well too. I went back home over the weekend and saw the twins. They tried to convince me it was better home and that I shouldn’t continue studying in Tokyo. It’s always hard to say goodbye to them when it’s time to go back. But you already know that. You’ve done it twice already now. Following your dreams and making them come true. You work so hard.

I wish it was Christmas already. You would be home, wearing your red beanie, because it’s fashionable, but it secretly also keeps your ears warm. And see your eyes light up when you open the presents everyone bought you. I already know what I am going to get you, but you’ll have to wait for it. I hope you’ll love it.

I miss you, Rin… But stay in Australia and work hard, so this all will be worth it. Soon we’ll see each other, I promise.

Love, Makoto

…

**Nothing Is Going To Happen**

"Jezus, Rin! Get away from there!"

The casual look back, an almost bored expression on his face. While Makoto was internally freaking out. How could someone be that careless?

"Relax, Makoto. Nothing is going to happen."

The lazy tone in his voice and the easy stance he was in, as eyes moved back forward, gazing out across the valley.

"Nothing going to happen?! If you take one step forward you’ll… It’s dangerous!"

But Rin didn’t make a move, as Makoto should’ve expected. Rin had always been a little more adventurous than he was. The whole trip had been Rin’s idea. Let’s backpack through New Zealand and see some of the most beautiful places in the world. It seemed like a fun plan at the time, but now Makoto wished they had just stayed at home. It could be beautiful there as well!

"Come on, Makoto. Just get over here already."

Still so casual and unconcerned, like really nothing was the matter. And Rin hadn’t fallen forward yet. Slowly Makoto dared to take one step forward and then another one, until he was right beside Rin. The sight in front of them was unbelievable. With mountains and fields flowing right in front of them, snow at the top, but the sun warming everything up at the bottom.

"It’s beautiful…"

"Yeah, it is. And they also have a fence. A big sturdy fence that prevents me from plummeting to my death.”

"There is a fence…"

"There is indeed a fence."

…

**Among The Animals**

The tight suits felt even worse on the body than their normal swim gear did, and yet Rin couldn't wipe the big smile off his lips. His hands were shaking with excitement, eyes glued to the horizon as the boat crashed into the waves. Only a few more minutes and they had reached the right spot. How long had they been training for this? Must've been for over a year, Makoto in Japan and Rin here in Australia. All because Rin wanted to have a fun trip here.

The engine was turned off and instantly Rin shot up, awkwardly walking towards the edge of the boat as the flippers prevented him from taking easy steps. Eyes roaming the dark water Rin let an even wider grin grace his lips, heart thumping harshly.

"Ready to go, Rin?" Makoto asked softly, reaching for Rin's hand to guide him towards the back of the boat where the exit was.

But instead Rin rushed towards the back, dragging Makoto with him, because they needed to be the first in the water. Hardly paying attention to the last instructions Rin put the mask over his head, fresh oxygen filtering into his lungs and then with one final impatient pull, Rin and Makoto were in the water.

All the colourful fish swam away at first, shocked by the sudden crash of people into the water. But soon they were all back, minding their own business, not caring about the curious eyes staring so intently. After a few minutes a small shark even passed by, Lazily moving his tail from left to right as he slowly slid through the dark water. Rin and Makoto stayed perfectly still as they watched it go, hearts thumping even faster now.

And this was the time Rin considered right. Grabbing Makoto's hand he made his lover of four years turn towards him, even if it was hard to capture his attention now. That was until Rin fished a little note out of a pocket and held it up in front of Makoto's face.

_Will you marry me?_

The excited nod and the tight squeeze on Rin's wrist was enough of an answer for him.


End file.
